Nefelibata
coding originally by ns Modern/Canon | ♀ | RainWing/SkyWing Appearance Blue. Blue and purple, a swirling pattern of kaleidoscopic colors in all sorts of shades, stilling only in sleep or the deepest thought. Nefelibata prefers to keep her scales these colors, with hints of gold and silver, red and black. Viewing her as she rests looks like a stilled galaxy. In fact, her grandfather was a NightWing, but it doesn't really manifest except for this. With underscales that blend into her regular scales, she sometimes seems to be completely black, but when a ray of light just touches her scales. Her eyes, you can read, staring into the deep brown-hazel orbs give you a window into her soul. Above, her horns are a white or cream color, and they look a little like SkyWing horns. Nefe prides herself on her slim figure and often jokes about her physique. In the MFP timeline, Nefe wears t-shirts and shorts in summer, and in winter wears fleece-lined leggings and sweatshirts. Nefe often complains about not having enough pockets. Personality Nefelibata loves to help. She carries things around, holds doors, asks about opportunities to intervene. She is often complimented, and while modestly replying most of the time, she secretly revels in the praise, and when she makes a mistake ends up feeling horrified at herself, punishing herself a thousand times more than she should with imagined feelings of disappointment, sadness, and regret that whoever she wronged must be feeling. This is often far more emotion that is felt, and she holds herself to those failures. More often than not, Nefelibata is happy or joyful, joking around, though sobering whenever someone mentions a topic she cares for or does not find funny. Nefe has the belief that just because a dragon believes in something or acts a certain way, it is not wrong, but if the action hurts people, she deems it wrong. You can see that Nefelibata is an avid reader whenever she holds a book to her face. Her eyes light up and her mind absorbs the story, frantically cramming more and more in. She can spin and fly in her mind with joy inside the worlds of literature. Nefe prefers to escape problems through books or writing, avoiding problems and talking them out as a last resort. Nefe is sometimes painfully honest and does not care for advice most of the time. Abilities Nefelibata is equipped with modified RainWing venom and can breathe a stream of superheated venom that burns like oil. She can spit said venom, superheated or not. Besides being hot it acts like normal venom. Nefe has a special compound in her scales which repel water and her venom, making her have a natural immunity to her venom. Nefelibata can also change color to some extent, matching her surroundings. She can discern what she needs to look like by a simple look around her. History Relationships Asteria: Nefe has overall positive feelings towards Asteria, and shares her love of reading. Even though they don't interact much, she still considers her a friend. Hosanna: Nefe can relate a lot to some of Hosanna's feelings and problems and applauds her for courage and sacrifice. She finds it very impressive that she runs an orphanage! Even though they haven't talked a lot, Nefe has heard about her and hopes they become great friends. Kalispell: Nefe was so excited when she met them, as she's never met another RainWing-SkyWing before. She hasn't interacted with her much, but Kalispell seems like a good dragon. Grace: Nefe high-fives her on her coloring! Nefe loves how bright this dragon can be, and thinks this fellow Ravenclaw(-Hufflepuff) would be a great ally...now if only they talked a bit more. Saburra: Nefe likes Saburra, but they haven't interacted much. She would love to get to know the SandWing's character a bit more. Zephyr: Nefe has never really talked to Zephyr, but thinks the dragoness would be an amazing friend and wishes to talk a whole lot more with her. Zephyr seems like the kind of dragon she would discuss things with. Pristine: Nefelibata thinks this dragon is a bit gaudy, but can relate at times to her. She doesn't know a ton about her. Pomegranate: Nefe has no problems with her as a dragon, but doesn't know her very well and can't say more. Bucket: Book-it is more like it! Nefe appreciates that dragon's love of books and high-fives him for Ravenclaw power! Maple: While Nefe hasn't really met Maple, she respects her. Sigyn: Nefelibata likes Sigyn a lot, and has talked to her a bit. She seems cool. Trivia * * * Gallery Ref by Heron!!!! Thanks so much! IMG 7592.jpg|By Nibby the Bird! So good ahh! IMG 7591.jpg|Also by Nibby! Nefelibatareading.jpg|By me, Moonglider! I'm proud! Theres a million billion trillion stars.png|By Marx! Awesome!!!! Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (Moondrifter) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas